Gloria al Bravo pueblo: un canto a la libertad
by bastionkirkland
Summary: "Gloria al bravo pueblo!, que el yugo lanzó la Ley respetando la virtud y honor..." que tan lejos estaba de contradecir el sentido de su himno, amordazado y acorralado en medio de su ruina.


**Nota de autor:**

Este one-shot tiene un objetivo esencial y fundamental: hacer sentir a los venezolanos en el fandom que **no están solos**. Yo, como un democrático convencido y un fiel **esclavo de la verdad**, y como latinoamericano indignado ante los hechos que se están desatando en Venezuela, he decidido alzar mi voz contra el tirano, el gran mentiroso que ha profanado la augusta obra del libertador Simón Bolívar, destruyendo a Venezuela, sumiéndola en el desastre y la anarquía. Y bueno, a pesar de todo, he decidido usar el himno nacional venezolano, **gloria al bravo pueblo** como un vehículo para tal vez expresar toda la rabia que invade a un pueblo por haber sido burlado, pisoteado, oprimido, humillado por los oscuros intereses de la tiranía chavista.

Escojo el himno nacional venezolano por la fuerte carga simbólica que tiene, en un momento como este. Este himno es un canto sencillo a la libertad, a librarse del yugo de los tiranos que impunemente han saqueado, usurpado, destruido y acabado con la nación venezolana. No puede definirse en una época concreta, pues a pesar de ser una canción con ya más de 200 años de ser compuesta, pareciera que expresa con claridad diáfana lo que en este momento Venezuela vive.

Lo diré de una vez, y no quiero entrar en consideraciones al respecto: **soy un firme antichavista**, pero aun así intentaré no sesgar tanto esta historia. Es difícil, puesto que muchos capítulos de **Una esperanza de paz**, que versan sobre la crisis venezolana tienen un marcado sesgo político antichavista, pero lo considero necesario. A pesar de todo, puedo decir que esta historia, que siento necesario escribirla, a pesar del relativo retraso que hay.

Ya es hora de que el bravo pueblo despierte.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya, el himno nacional de Venezuela a **Juan José Landaeta** y **Venezuela (José León Narváez) **le pertenece a **MEBÓN**.

Disfruten de la lectura.

_**¡Gloria al bravo pueblo!**_

_**que el yugo lanzó**_

_**la Ley respetando**_

_**La virtud y el honor**_

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Cientos de voces, clamando su ira, su ciega y demente ira por haber sido burlados de forma dantesca. Mira desde el balcón de su apartamento, mientras intenta tomar un poco de aire. Ha estado demasiado mal, y no siente fuerzas para seguir adelante, está cansado… está demasiado débil.

Los alimentos se acababan con rapidez, y no podía darse chances de salir. Estaba bajo custodia, puesto que varios guardas nacionales le vigilaban de noche y de día. José no podía evitar sentir impotencia, indignación, rabia y rencor contra aquel mentiroso infame, aquel bufón que pretendía seguir sosteniendo malhadadamente el desastroso legado de Chávez. Le habían quitado todo, la posibilidad de hablar, de pensar, de vivir de forma diferente. La tristeza de meses atrás por la pérdida de su presidente se disipaba con lentitud, mientras era reemplazada por un sentimiento de ciega rabia.

_**¡Abajo cadenas!**_

_**Gritaba el señor (bis)**_

_**y el pobre en su**_

_**choza libertad pidió**_

_**a este santo nombre**_

_**temblo de pavor**_

_**el vil egoísmo**_

_**que otra vez triunfo (bis)**_

Oía las cacerolas, los cláxones, los equipos de sonido resonando por toda caracas. Sonrió amargamente: si pudiera escapar, se uniría a Capriles, reclamaría junto a él un reconteo o la repetición de los comicios bajo las reglas de juego. Pero, ¿para qué?... de nada había servido la junta de emergencia de UNASUR, las exigencias de una "auditoría" que a fuerzas debió de ser aceptada, que a fin de cuentas solo era una burda mascarada para que la comunidad internacional viera que el proceso era en sí transparente.

Pero nada de lo sucedido el 14 de abril pasado había sido transparente.

14 años debían de haber bastado. José resopló, pasándose una mano por el cabello rojizo. Dios, era duro… demasiado duro atravesar por esa situación. Deseaba que todo eso terminara de una vez, que se consumara todo, que acabaran con su maldita vida de una vez por todas, para que al menos parara su sufrimiento. La brisa de la noche y los gritos desesperados de un pueblo eran silenciados por las balas, por el imperio del terror, por los infames intereses políticos de uno u otro bando. Ni sus propios hermanos, excepto tal vez Pilar (Panamá), opinaban al respecto. Sabía que Juan no podría hacerlo, los intereses en el proceso de paz con las FARC interferirían en la crisis, mientras que Enrique… si era de verdad triste ver que tu propio hermano, en vez de ayudarte, ayudaba a hundirte en tu propia miseria.

E impertérritos, y dándole la espalda en ese espantoso desastre, todas las naciones en américa latina habían optado por mirar hacia otro lado, no hacer caso, simplemente dejarlo abandonado, a su suerte, como un vulgar perro moribundo.

_**¡Gritemos con brío!**_

_**¡muera la opresión! (bis)**_

_**compatriotas fieles,**_

_**la fuerza es la unión;**_

_**y desde el Empíreo**_

_**el Supremo Autor,**_

_**un sublime aliento**_

_**al pueblo infundió (bis)**_

Sintió que el frio caraqueño le calaba los huesos. Con dificultad, José entró de nuevo al interior del apartamento. Aun no le restablecían su conexión a internet, así mismo con su celular, el cual estaba bloqueado. Un prisionero en su propio hogar, que solo salía cuando así lo requería Maduro. Cada vez que salía, oía los gritos de rabia y dolor, las voces que clamaban y pedían un cambio. Pero aun así no podía dejar de atender al otro lado, al pueblo oficialista que estaba agradecido con el gobierno por todos los beneficios que habían recibido.

Era difícil mantener la unidad en aquella espantosa división, en medio de aquella confrontación entre derecha e izquierda, entre inmovilismo y cambio. Y eso le repercutía en su salud, en su propio estado de ánimo1. Le era difícil para el estar en un bando: la oposición clamaba a gritos la verdad, el restablecimiento de las libertades ciudadanas, la reconstrucción del país. El oficialismo quería simplemente estar en el inmovilismo de las posturas del chavismo clásico, del "socialismo bolivariano", mientras que el gobierno de los Castro manejaban a todos los estamentos como si fuesen sus títeres.

¿De dónde sacar fuerzas?, José no lo sabe. Quiere llorar, pero no puede. Tiene que ser fuerte, tiene que demostrar al mundo coraje, encarar el desastre apocalíptico, mantenerse en el barco mientras este naufragaba.

_**Unida con lazos**_

_**que el cielo formó, (bis)**_

_**la América toda**_

_**existe en nación;**_

_**y si el despotismo**_

_**levanta la voz,**_

_**seguid el ejemplo**_

_**que Caracas dio (bis)**_

Habían reestablecido el servicio de televisión, por unos segundos. Intentó tal vez pensar en todos aquellos hechos que lo habían llevado a estar allí, como un virtual prisionero. Recordaba todos aquellos días de incertidumbre en La Habana, en medio de aquel enrarecido ambiente, la cada vez más grave situación de salud de su presidente… la agonía, dolorosa y despiadada que se había cebado contra el comandante-presidente. La incertidumbre que reinó en esos días, luego aquel sorpresivo anuncio del deceso del comandante… para después, llegar a esa estocada final, tan certera y tan enormemente dolorosa que lo carcomía espantosamente, que le dividía las entrañas, que no le dejaba razonar, ni pensar.

Todos sus "hermanos", todos aquellos con quienes habían luchado durante las guerras de independencia, hombro a hombro, ayudándolos en la gloriosa epopeya para liberarse contra el yugo de Antonio. Juan Pablo, era tal vez con quien tenía lazos muy sólidos con él. Se conocían el uno al otro, sabían lo que pensaban el uno del otro, se necesitaban el uno al otro. Pero a pesar de que Juan le había expresado abiertamente su animadversión hacia Chávez, durante los últimos días se había mantenido en un tenso y espantoso mutismo. Y la misma línea habían optado por tomarla todos los demás, excepto tal vez pilar, que a fin de cuentas sería acallada por el superior de esta. Ni Alfred, a quien detestaba con toda razón, se aprestaba a decidir, o a intervenir. El norteamericano simplemente miraba todo desde la barrera, con cierta indiferencia, como si esos hechos no le importaba.

¿Cómo no sentir algo de rabia contra ellos?... ¿Cómo no podía sentir una enorme soledad, mientras todos, incluido su hermano de sangre y batallas, aquel a quien se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, mantenían su frio mutismo?

¿Dónde estaba la Latinoamérica unida de la que tanto se hablaba?...

Sencillamente, no quería pensar más.

1 De hecho, de acuerdo al headcanon de **MEBON** Venezuela tiene una personalidad tsundere.


End file.
